Known hacksaws have a rigid frame, a handle member secured to a rearward end of the frame, and a blade tensioning device located below the handle member. One end of a cutting blade is removably mounted to a forward end of the frame and the other end is removably mounted to the blade tensioning device.
In some arrangements, the blade tensioning device is a pivotally mounted lever which the user pivots upwardly to tension the blade. Examples of such blade tensioning devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,546,660 and 6,079,109. In the '660 patent, the lever is secured in its tensioning position by the tension in the saw blade. In the '109 patent, the lever is self-locking, by moving above the axis of the blade when in the tensioning position.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide an improved blade tensioning device having a lever and a lock that prevents inadvertent pivotal movement of the lever out of its tensioning positioning.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this aspect may be achieved by providing a hacksaw comprising: an elongated blade having opposing longitudinal end portions with a cutting edge between the longitudinal end portions; a frame including a forward portion providing a first blade mount, one of the longitudinal end portions of the blade being removably mounted on the first blade mount, a rearward portion including a manually engagable handle portion constructed and arranged to be manually grasped to enable performance of a cutting operation wherein the cutting edge of the blade is engaged with a workpiece and moves forwardly and rearwardly to cut the workpiece, the rearward portion providing an adjustment mechanism mounting structure, and an intermediate portion interconnecting the forward end portion and the rearward portion; and a blade tension adjustment mechanism provided at the rearward portion. The blade tension adjustment mechanism includes a second blade mount configured to removably mount the other of the longitudinal end portions of the blade, a lever operatively connected to the second blade mount and pivotally mounted to the adjustment mechanism mounting structure of the rearward portion, the lever constructed and arranged to be pivotally moved between (1) a blade tensioning position wherein the first and second blade mounts are moved relative to one another so as to tension the blade between the first and second blade mounts, and (2) a blade releasing position wherein the first and second blade mounts are moved relative to one another so as to release the tension from the blade and thereby allow removal and replacement of the blade, and a lock slidably attached to the lever to slide between (1) a locked position wherein the lock secures the lever in the blade tensioning position, and (2) an unlocked position wherein the lock permits the lever to be pivoted relative to the handle portion between the blade tensioning position and the blade releasing position.
It is known to provide a hacksaw with a holder for holding a spare blade. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,748 discloses a hacksaw having a blade holder attached to opposing flanges of the frame's I-shaped body portion for securing a spare blade within the opposing flanges.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an improved structure for storing spare blades on a hacksaw.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this aspect may be achieved by providing a hacksaw comprising: an elongated blade having opposing longitudinal end portions with a cutting edge between the longitudinal end portions; a frame including a forward portion providing a first blade mount, one of the longitudinal end portions of the blade being removably mounted on the first blade mount, a rearward portion including a manually engagable handle portion constructed and arranged to be manually grasped to enable performance of a cutting operation wherein the cutting edge of the blade is engaged with a workpiece and moves forwardly and rearwardly to cut the workpiece, the rearward portion providing an adjustment mechanism mounting structure, and an intermediate portion interconnecting the forward portion and the rearward portion; a blade tension adjustment mechanism mounted to the adjustment mechanism mounting structure of the rearward portion, the blade tension adjustment mechanism providing a second blade mount configured to removably mount the other of the longitudinal end portions of the blade; and a blade holder releasably attached to the intermediate portion of the frame. The blade holder has a spring loaded member structured to releasably secure one or more spare blades to the intermediate portion of the frame.
These and other aspects, features, and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which are a part of this disclosure and which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of this invention.